Zootopia: The Soldier Out of This World
by ZombieSlayerOfTheUnderWorld
Summary: When Navy SEAL Victor Daniels is sucked into a portal during a mission, he finds himself in a world where animals evolved like humans, only problem, he's the only human in a world where the word human doesn't exist. Was he sent to this world for a reason? He's lost until he meets a certain rabbit. T for Language, Violence. JudyxHumanOC. Sorry WildeHopps fans.
1. Teleported

**Here's my best attempt in doing a Human in Zootopia Fanfic, I hope it turns out well.**

* * *

 _Zootopia: The Unlikely Hero_

 _Border line,_  
 _Dead inside._  
 _I don't mind,_  
 _Falling to pieces._  
 _Count me in, violent_  
 _Let's begin, feeding the sickness._  
 _How do Isimplify,_  
 _Dislocate - the enemy's on the way_

 _~Unknown Soldier -Breaking Benjamin~_

 **SYRIA, 2017**

 _CONTACT RIGHT! CONTACT RIGHT!"_

 _"JOHNSON GET THAT GPMG SET UP ON THIS CORNER WE GOT MORE OF THESE FUCKERS COMING ON THE LEFT OF THE COMPOUND!"_

 _"MAKE SURE TO LEAVE NOT ONE OF THEM ALIVE!"._

The scene was a shitstorm to the least, but for 28 yrs old LT. Navy SEAL Victor Daniels, this was just another mission. His 4-man squad were assign in rescuing some POWS from an enemy compound in Syria, but Daniels wanted to make sure that these terrorists don't get a chance to harm anymore innocent people, so now the new main objective: Eliminate the threat.

"How many are they?!" HMO2 Mike yelled as he fired his HK 416 at the incoming wave of hostiles .

"Looks like no more then 60." Daniels said in a rather calm way as he continued firing his heavily modified G36C, "You just keep trying to reach base, tell them we'll need some Pave hawks to pick up the cargo.

His team and the POWs who joined them kept firing until not one was left alive, Daniels join the SEALS for may reasons, one major reason is to protect the lives of the innocent, and protect those who can't fight back. Unlike some of countrymen back home, he cares about all the lives of the people, no matter what race, gender, or sexual preference, to him they all needed to be protected.

"SIR! WE GOT CHOPPERS INBOUND,ETA IN 7 MINS!"

"GOT IT!" Daniels yelled as he fired a few rounds in covering fire from his knelt position by broken down truck, he turned and saw a Taliban on a PKM firing at the POWs pinned down by a make shift trench, Daniels turn his G36 and with lethal accuracy he fire and shot the machine gunner in his head.

4 minutes has passed and the the last of the Tangos are dead, Daniels and his SEAL team made sure that no one was left alive, and he made sure that the POWs we're fine, apart from few cuts & bruises they were all fine.

It wasn't long until they all saw the Hawks landing.

"Another mission done, and another threat eliminated." Daniels said as he saw the POWs boarding them.

Once the last of the POWs were on board, the Hawks took flight, returning the soldiers back to base where they'll all be sent back home.

"So where the hell is our ride?" Mike said as he kicked some dirt in annoyance.

It was long until they heard the unmistakable noise of a Helicopter, Daniels team sighed in relief only to notice it wasn't a Blackhawk but a Boeing CH-47 Chinook.

"That can't be our ride," Victor said, he turn to Mike, "Mike reach command, tell them if this is our ride."

Mike nodded and got on the radio to reach command, "Command this is Bravo Team, Can you confirm if that's our lift, over."

It wasn't long until command responded.

 _" Team 2, confirm, that is your ride, HQ just notify us that Kilo 5 hasn't responded to our calls, your team are closest to the area. The Boeing will have ammo and weapons for you to resupplying, over & out"_

Daniels smirked, "Well boys looks like our job isn't over."

He turn to his team who were all sighing, once the Chinook landed, they made their way, on wards to their new objective.

* * *

Once they all resupplied the rest of the chopper ride to their new objective was silent, for the most part, Mike was busy talking to PO2 Johnson on the topic of his family, saying that his 2 boys and his wife waiting back at home, Johnson mention that his wife is pregnant with a daughter and hopes to to return in time to see her.

"Once this is all over, I'm going back to my kids, and my wife, they're all waiting for me back home." Mike said, he then turned to Victor as he was sitting there, grabbing a few G36 mags.

Victor was listening to what Mike and Johnson were talking about, family and love ones, he didn't have anyone special waiting for him back home, his parents sure but he didn't have a wife, hell he didn't even have a girlfriend.

"So," Mike said now talking to Victor, "Got yourself a girl now?"

Daniels groaned as he finished grabbing the last of the ammo, "Come on man, you know the I still don't." It wasn't that he didn't want a girlfriend, it just he hasn't found the perfect woman yet, plus his work left him with little time for romance.

"Come on, You have to at least have some special." said Johnson now butting into the discussion.

Daniels give it a quick thought, ever since he turned 18, he immediately went to join the Navy SEALS, 147 days of grueling training and not even considering getting a girl, he focus on his work, he kept thinking until Mike broke his train of thoughts.

"Okay Victor just how do you do it?" Mike asked in a serious tone.

"Do what?" Victor replied.

Mike didn't have to respond as they all felt the chopper shake with great force, knocking Johnson and Williams out of their seats.

"ow." Johnson said as he rubbed his head.

"What he fuck was that?" Williams said as he got up

Daniels quickly got up and yelled, "What the hell was that?!"

 **"Boys hold on, we seem to be experiencing some technological problems."**

Daniels and his team felt the chopper shake with even more force, so much force that the ramp all of sudden opened . Everyone grab something to hold on to. Daniels got on his com from his helmet, "What's happening are we being shot at?"

 **"Negative, We don't see any enemy movement, How are you guys doing back there?"**

"We're doing alright, but the ramp is open, can you guys close it?" Daniels said as quickly looked thru the window to see if anyone was shooting at them with AA guns.

 **"Can't do. The controls are going haywire, you'll have to close it, there should be a button on the left."**

"Copy that." Daniels replied, he holster his G36 and got off the com.

Daniels quickly and carefully got to the button, he pressed it only for it to work. "God damn it!" he growled as he pressed the button repeatedly.

"Daniels!" Mike yelled, "It's no use strap up before you fall."

Daniels let out a groan of frustration and punched the button, he turned to get back only to feel some kind of magnetic force push him back, pulling him off the Helicopter.

 _ **"** DANIELS! **"**_

* * *

Daniels saw as he was pulled from the chopper, looking at the ground, he knew that this was it, the end of the line. He smiled, he died protecting the innocent, protecting those who can't protect themselves. He gave one last look at the ground only to see a strange green portal opened up beneath him, he could see a city at the end of the portal.

"What the-" he didn't have the time to finish his sentence as the portal sucked him in and instantly closing the moment he went through it.

Where did it take him? He can only hope to someplace nice.

* * *

 **Zootopia Downtown Square Park (Daniels POV)**

You know what I hate most? The goddamn smell of rotten fish, the annoying crawling through the beaches. I take that crap back, dizziness, dizziness is right now the most hated thing on my mental shit list, because right now I feel like I was about to freaking hurl,It feels like someone is spinning me nonstop. Holy hell, I was so dizzy that I didn't notice where I justlLanded. Good lord.

Slowly the dizziness went away as I felt a dampness upon my face, it was only on my cheek as it seemed I was still wearing my helmet luckily, but this couldn't be right, I was feeling rain upon my skin, but I was in a Chinook flying over Syria. You know? A war torn country where me & my team was assigned in killing various terrorists and protecting the innocent people there, but that wasn't the only thing I felt that was out of place, I could feel something cold and wet, like damp mud and grass. Yeah it definitely was, Where the heck did that portal take me to?

That was it, I couldn't take it, I needed to get the hell up. Moving my arms to roll over onto my stomach I slowly rose to take a knee, my heavily modified G36c clattered against my chest and my pack fell to the ground at my feet. I hoped my equipment wasn't broken, then I'd be pissed.

The my impaired vision finally subsided, but I didn't take time to look around yet, my main priority was my current health and equipment status. Feeling around my body everything seemed to be where it should be, body armor and belt with all my kit still in place. I felt around my body as much as I could inspecting it for any immediate wounds and to my luck there were none. My rifle, my grenades, and my SIG-Sauer P228 were next and both were in immaculate condition just as they had been when I was on the Chinook. I quickly went over to my pack and everything had survived.

The only thing left I could think to do as I hefted the heavy pack upon my back and rifle to my waist was find out where the hell did that portal transport me to. That's was when I finally looked around and I kid you not my mouth could've hit the floor.

"I must be freaking dreaming." I finally managed to say out loud as the rain continued to pour down.

"Animals?".

* * *

 **A/N, So, there you go, my first chapter, I hope you guys like it so far, and as any aspiring writer should be I'm open to criticism and the like, also if you do see any spelling mistakes etc plus be willing to point them out, thank you, so anyways onto the next chapter, I just need to think if this should take place during the events of the film or after the events of the film.**


	2. OC

**A full detail look at my OC so you can picture him in your head. Going full-on detail.**

 **Name: Victor Daniels**

 **Age: 28**

 **Race: Caucasian**

 **Hair: Jet Black, Anchorage hairstyle (Fallout 4)**

 **Face: No facial hair, Large scar on his left cheek**

 **Eyes: Cold Steel**

 **Height: 6'1**

 **Weight: 185**

 **Body Type:** **Fit, Athletic, Muscular**

 **Occupation: NAVY SEAL**

 **Voice: Jon Bernthal**

 **Alignment: Neutral Good/ Lawful Good**

 **Skills: Genius intellect, Physical Strength, Hand-To Hand Combatant, Good Reflexes, Expert Gunman, Weapons Expert, Vast Knowledge about weapons, Resistance to Pain, Evasion, Speed, Agility, Silver tongue, Survival Skills.**

 **Hobbies: Helping The Innocent, Training, Reading, Cooking**

 **Goals: To Eliminate any threat that may harm the innocent, protect the innocent (both human & animal) from any harm.**

 **Personality: Heroic, Loyal, fair, caring, intelligent, serious at times, honorable, diplomatic, protective, charismatic, Anti-nihilistic, Open-Minded, strong sense of justice.**

 **Likes: Helping Others, Protecting others, equality, Metal music, Fish dishes, vegetables & Fruits, his friends, his family, giving to those who need it**

 **Dislikes/Hates:** **Corruption, Crime, Terrorism, injustice, close-minded people, Criminals ( from Thieves to Murderers), tokenism, Any plans, ideas, or goals that may harm the innocent, prejudice.**

 **Weapons: G36C (7 mags) with EOTech XPS3 holographic sight, Laser sights, flashlight, handle, silencer, his SIG pistol( 5 mags), 3 grenades, 3 flashbangs, Combat knife.**

 **Appearance: Navy SEAL Tactical Desert Gear, helmet, tactical goggles, Skull half face bandanna. Navy SEAL tattoo on his top back, blue flame tattoo on both arms**

 **Characters that inspire this OC: Kenshiro (Fist of The Northern Star), John Creasy (Man of Fire 2004), and Robert McCall (The Equalizer 2014)**


	3. The Fuzz

**Hey, Slayer here, I hope that whoever's managed to read this so far are happy and okay with what I've written already. Hope you enjoy this next chapter.**

* * *

 _Chapter 2: The Fuzz_

 _So here we are, fighting and trying to hide the scars._  
 _I'll be home tonight, take a breath and softly say goodbye._  
 _The lonely road, the one that I should try to walk alone._  
 _I'll be home tonight, take a breath and softly say goodbye._

 _~Here We Are- Breaking Benjamin~_

 _'Okay, what the actual hell is this? I got pulled from the Chinook, then a strange a portal opens up when I was falling to my death, and now I wind up in some sort of city inhabited by animal walking on two legs, This certainly was a city but as I looked around in hopes of finding people I was instead met wet with another sight. I could see no trace of humans only…animals. Yes, you heard right. There were no humans to be seen. Only animals. Although I had seen animals before, these were different. Instead of walking around on all fours, they were standing and walking on their hind legs, they even wore clothes, some in business suits while others in more casual attire save for shoes that left their animal feet bare for as far as I could see. But what puzzled me more was the fact that they appeared to be actually SPEAKING to one another... Christ I need to get more sleep... yeah, sleep is what I need after so many night missions.'_

As our human protagonist looked around with thoughts of confusion & curiosity running through his mind the rain continued to assault him from above, he failed to notice the animals that we're filming him with their phones. Some animals we're minding their business, going on with their lives until a strange green portal open up.

Our human couldn't handle everything that his eyes where taking in, so he decided to do somehting.

Explore.

He feels like he should explore, his curiosity is getting the better of him, he knows that if he's in unknown territory he should proceed with extreme caution, but he feels like this place isn't bad, he isn't getting a bad vibe from this place, holstering his rifle over his shoulder and carrying his gear as he studies his surroundings.

All round he saw animals of all kind; zebras, giraffes, tigers, bears, lions, wolves, elephants, and not just animals that towered over him. He also saw sheep, pigs, otters, gophers, beavers among other species. It was like every known mammal in the world were here in this one city. As he continued to look around the large crowd that, to his chagrin, was starting to get bigger, he noticed that a lot of them were taking out cell phones?! Pointing the backsides of their phones at him as they talked and conversed among themselves.

 _'Well I guess my face will be all over the social media.'_

 ** _~Daniels POV~_**

All the eyes, all the whispers and pointing…staring…it was all beginning to overwhelm me, clearly these animals haven't seen a human, hell they probably haven't even heard the word human at all. I could hear the animals talking among themselves, I could hear the fear, curiosity, and shock in their words.

"What kind mammal is he?"

"Is it dangerous?"

"Where is it from?"

Yup...They definitely don't know what a human is, rifle holster on shoulder, I began to walk slowly, as I walked I could see the animals starting to back up, I clearly mean no harm but then again I was wearing tactical gear, armed, and had half of my face covered by a skull mouth bandanna. I don't blame them for being scared, I would be too.

Not even 10 seconds in and I heard one of the animals yell.

 _ **"RUN! HE'S ARMED!"**_

At the moment shit hit the fan, I saw all the animals panic and ran in different directions, pushing each other out of the way as they try to flee.

Pulling my bandanna down, I raised my hands up, trying to calm them down and yelled "It's okay, I mean you no harm!"

My attempts were of no use as the screams from the animals drowned them out, through the noise of the falling rain, the screams, and some exclaiming animals ranting about me appearing out nowhere I heard the unmistakable sound of a police car. it sound like police sirens back home where I lived.

I couldn't handle everything so I did the only coherent thing my mind told me to do.

Run.

I legged it as fast as I could away from the park, my legs splashing and sliding in the mud and grass, my rifle still holster over my shoulder and my pack behind my back. I fled from the scene down the nearest road, the animals exclaiming and moving out of his way as I managed to finally go full sprint upon getting onto solid ground.

It wasn't long until I saw a police cruiser stopping a few feet away from me, I stopped and gently raised my hands up, I don't want any trouble with the police of this world, they're only doing their duty. Coming out of the cruiser was a wolf and a tiger, both wearing police uniforms with what also looked like weapons or tasers in their hands...paws?

 **~Third-Person~**

"What in the world?" the tiger said clearly dumbfounded at the weird creature standing in front of him.

The wolf officer snapped out of his stupor and in an instant went into officer mode, clearly whatever it obviously armed, dangerously armed to the teeth. The gear and weapon it was carrying looked awfully like a ZPD SWAT material, clearly the weapon he was carrying was more dangerous than his meekly taser. From the creatures voice it was male, the fact it spoke his language alone meant it was more than intelligent.

Hopefully that would make his job right now easier.

"Easy there sir, we're just here to help". he said raising his paws slowly to make calming gestures.

Daniels, with his arms still in the air replied "It's alright officer, I mean you no harm."

Daniels than heard more sirens coming from behind him, he slighting turned his head and saw 5 more police cruisers and a...S.W.A.T vehicle?! He saw the cruisers pulling an immediate 180, he saw more animals come out of the cruisers, all taking cover behind the doors and pointing tasers at him.

Out of the S.W.A.T truck he saw animals wearing traditional SWAT gear and armed with rifles, all pointing at him.

 _"Man, all of this for me? Now all that's missing is a helicop-'_

His thoughts were cut short as he heard the unmistakable sound of a helicopter and saw a searchlight actively pointing at him him. Looking up he could see in big words ZPD.

He turned to face the wolf and the tiger only to see another cruiser and out came a fox and a...rabbit?

* * *

 **Eariler, South Central Zootopia**

It was a quiet night in Zootopia, for the crime fighting duo. A few speeding tickets and one interesting conversation with a sloth shoplifter had been the highlights of their day. The problem with where they were patrolling today, was the lack of adventure. Judy didn't exactly like the idea of patrolling here, and preferred the north side. More danger and a lot more things to see. Judy's view from her window was mostly occupied with abandoned warehouses and the occasional store or coffee shop. However, it was Nick's day to pick the patrol route. He most likely picked here on purpose, so he could catch a nap. That was only backed up with the heavy snoring and occasional twitching from her partner. She gave him a small nudge, to no avail. Judy sighed, she then heard her radio, waking up her partner.

"All units, we have reports of a strange animal appearing downtown. Be advise several witnesses say that the strange animal is armed and dangerous." spoke the familiar voice of Clawhauser their dispatch.

"10-4 Dispatch. This is Officer Judy Hopps. We are inbound," Judy spoke into the radio.

"Copy that Officer Hopps. Be careful."

"What kind of animal do you think it is carrots?" said Nick.

"Don't know but let's go and find out" Judy replied in a serious tone.

With the last words turning to static, Nick switched on the siren and Judy floored the gas pedal, sending the car off to the action.

* * *

 **Present, Downtown**

Daniels look all over his surroundings, all of the streets were blocked by police cruisers, and SWAT trucks. The Police chopper's searchlight isn't helping either, his battle instincts is telling him to run and take them on one by one using the skills he acquired from his training with the SEALS, but he couldn't, these animal officers are just doing what he does back in his world: Protecting the innocent.

He hands still up, he looked as the rabbit was slowly approaching him as her partner was standing behind her, he could tell the rabbit was a female, she was taller than the rabbits back in his world, he was 6'1 and she was probably up close to his chest. He continue to watch the rabbit officer continuing to approach him.

"Everyone just stand down! Its just a scared mammal, we've got this!" said the rabbit as she and her partner we're now face-to-face with the strange animal.

the rabbit was looking at him with big violet eyes full of concern.

Judy could see the strange animal's face, his eyes, cold steel, she could see a large scar on his left cheek, clearly he was not an ordinary animal judging by his gear and weapon he was carrying.

"Look, whoever you are, we don't want to cause any trouble or cause you any harm, Please come with us and we can sort this out rationally?" she said spoke gently and calmly with her little arms held out.

Daniels looked down at the rabbit, his cold steel eyes meet her big violet eyes, "Officers, I mean no harm I just came to this world, no idea how." Daniels didn't want to mention the portal, thinking they won't believe it.

The rabbit nodded, "It's alright, I'm Officer Judy Hopps, this is my partner, Officer Wildes," she motions to the fox, "we can help you, but will you be willing to come with us quietly?"

Daniels looked around and saw officers and SWAT, all pointing their weapons at him, "Alright Officer Hopps, I'll surrender." he said as he knelt down with his hands still raised in the air.

Judy and Nick then approached and apprehended him, he felt sincere, so they didn't need to worry about him.

Daniels was walked by the bunny officer to a police cruiser, surrendering was never an option in the SEALS, but here he'll make an exception.

 _' The day one of this new world and I'm being taken in by animal police, oh well.'_

* * *

 **AN: I hope you enjoyed this chapter and the story so far, please if you have any thoughts or criticism towards any spelling and etc please let me know so I can improve and make this a better story for all and make more chapters.**

 **Thanks for reading.**


	4. New World

**Here you guys go chapter 3, hopefully you guys enjoy, I got almost 1500 views, wow I'm speechless, thank you.**

* * *

 _Chapter 3: New World_

 _Hey don't wait for me there_  
 _Just find your own way_  
 _Hey don't wait for me there_  
 _Cause I'll be there soon enough_  
 _I'll be there soon enough_

 _~Crossing over- Five Finger Death Punch~_

 ** _~Daniels POV~_**

Something I'm proud about, is that I have never been incarcerated. Never had any trouble with the law in my youth...well mostly, I usually got in trouble with the law for beating up the school bullies, hey it's not my fault that our school systems don't do jack shit about the problem. But this is the different, I mean sitting in an interrogation room, and strip from all my gear, my guns, my knife, my pack, and everything, a regular solider would feel scared, uneasy, and angry, but I didn't feel that way.

It wasn't long until I heard some voices coming from outside, I could hear at least 3 different voices, I could hear them talking about 'the strange animal' and about my gear.

"I'm telling you Delgado, this thing was armed to the teeth. You should have seen it, it had gear and a weapon that could possibly take on the ZPD SWAT, I mean clearly this isn't a normal animal, but when me and Fangmeyer arrived at the scene he was standing still, with his hands up in the air, he told us it means no harm." said one voice.

"Yeah, we're lucky that he was willing to surrender, can you imagine if he just decided to start a battle with us, we would have be torn to shreds by him." replied another voice, who I assumed was Delgado.

"When Judy brought him into the station, it willing surrender all of his gear, and he even had 2 guns with him, an assault rifle of some kind and a loaded handgun." said another voice.

I could hear them still talking as they walked away from my hearing distance, well this changes things, I mean the animals clearly haven't seen a human before, and they must think i'm some kind of alien...a dangerous alien.

 **~Third Person~**

It was then when the loud lock on the door to the room moved, jolting Daniels out of his thoughts as he turn his attention on his new guests, the door slowly opened and in walked three animals, the first two he was a big buffalo and the same rabbit he meet when he surrender. The last to walk in was a bright fox wearing sunglasses, he hardly didn't see the fox when he was taken in, he attention was on the rabbit who escorted him to a squad car. Whilst he was unarmed he could see the look of the buffalo as he was taken aback in seeing him, Clearly not ever seeing a mammal of this kind before, he did hear the it on the radio of a strange creature, but he never expect it to be something so...alien.

Daniels gave a kind smile and politely said "Hello"

Despite his harden appearance, Judy smiled back at him, she hooped and casually seated herself in front of him.

Nick and Bogo on the other hand still had doubts about this animal, Chief Bogo saw the gear that his officers confiscated from the him, he was surprised to find gear and weapons that are way better than the ZPD'S SWAT team, while he did come quietly & willing, Bogo can't help but be cautions around him, and seeing that rather large scar on the suspect's left cheek, he could tell that this guy is a fighter.

"Hello again mister, let me Introduce myself again, I'm Judy Hopps, this is my partner and friend Nick" she gestured to the fox "and this is Chief Bogo of the ZPD, can you tell me your name?" she asked gently and calmly as she pulled out a notepad and her carrot pen.

Daniels casually nodded his head and gave the officers and understanding smile, "Sure, my name is Victor Daniels." he calmly answered whilst Judy jotted down what he said.

"Can you tell us how you got to Zootopia?". She looked up from her notepad.

"It's hard to explain, let's just say I come from a world similar like yours." Judy took another few seconds to write down and think about her next words.

"Okay, can you explain to us what you are and what you do? If that isn't a problem? Victor, I'm afraid nobody has seen anything like you before in Zootopia"

Daniels pondered for a few moments, thinking in his mind if this is really where he's going to spend the rest of his life, accepting his fate, he nodded and told Judy, Nick, and Chief Bogo everything.

* * *

After 10 minutes of explaining what he is, and what he does back in his world, he could see the looks on their faces, the buffalo had a surprised look, the fox had an uneasy look, the rabbit just had a calm look, as she understood everything and wrote down everything Daniels said on her notepad.

"You're a soldier?". She looked up from her notepad.

Daniels nodded "Yes Ma'am, Navy SEALS to be exact."

"SEALS?" the fox spoke up as he gave a confuse looked, "I'm sorry scarface but you don't exactly look like a Seal." he shot Daniels a shit-eating grin.

Daniels saw Chief Bogo shot a glare at him, making Nick laugh nervously as he tried to avoid his gaze.

Judy seemed unmoved by this and continue to question him, "Please ignore Him Daniels, Nick has a tendency of giving others nicknames and a habit of joking as well." Judy replied while shooting a quick glare at Nick, who was laughing a bit nervously. She then turn back to Daniels who was just smiling, "Can you explain to us what SEALS mean, please?"

Daniels nodded at her, "Of course Judy," he cleared his throat and said " SEAL stands for Sea, Air and Land, we are one of the many Special Forces back in my world, SEALS are among the best, we are trained to fight, our missions include; being in the action, counter-terrorism, hostage rescues, personnel recovery, counter drug operations, foreign internal defense, and many more."

Nick blinked, and then said "So...you guys are like cops...only better." he scratch his head as he hopes that his comment didn't offend the solider.

Daniels gave a light chuckled, "I guess you can say that, I'm soldier, and a soldier's duty is to protect those who can't protect themselves, we find those who threaten the innocent, and we eliminate them." Judy was scribbling away on her notepad as Chief Bogo and Nick listened intently.

Daniels finally remember something and asked Judy "If you don't mind Judy, can you tell me where I am?"

Judy finished scribbling the last few sentences before capping her pen, she stood up and made her way towards Daniels, offering her paw to him, despite the other two officers tensing, Daniels looked at Judy one more time, seeing those violent eyes piercing his cold steel ones, he won't lie and say that she does have some beautiful eyes, shaking those thoughts out of his head, he took her paw.

"Well Mr. Daniels, you're in the city of Zootopia, where anyone can be anything".

* * *

 **AN: I hope you enjoyed this chapter and the story so far, please if you have any thoughts or criticism towards any spelling and etc please let me know so I can improve and make this a better story for all and make more chapters. Also this isn't as long as the last one,also somehow I can't seem to see the new reviews so I apologize if I didn't responded to your reviews.**


	5. New World, New Friends

**Here's next chapter, now I have close to 3000 views, holy shit that's the most views I had with a story, as of now this story has the highest views, ever. heads up, this one is the longest one I have written.**

* * *

 _Chapter 4: New Life, New Friends_

 _Cause it's almost like_  
 _Your heaven's trying everything_  
 _To break me down_  
 _Cause it's almost like_  
 _Your heaven's trying everything_  
 _To keep me out_

 _~Far From Home- Five Finger Death Punch~_

 ** _~Daniels POV-Present time~_**

So, that was a really strange way to start off my first day in this new world, my God, the shock hit me like a my old drill instructor screaming in my face, it was a lot to take in. Yeah I may be 28 but how the hell would you react when you get sucked from your world only to be in another world, or some other dimension, this feels like a Sci-fi movie I once watched back when I was a kid, only this was for real. A different world, a different world inhabited by anthropomorphic talking animals. I had to spend a 4 hours at least in at lest 3 different rooms after they moved me out of the interrogation room, 2 hours of basic medical examination by a very curious honey badger, she was very curious of my scar on my left cheek, and my tattoos, mistaking them as a skin rash. Another 2 hours explaining to them how I got here, thru some kind of portal, thank freaking god some animals saw it so the ZPD don't think I'm a crazy bastard.

When I was finally done with the medical examination & the questions, Judy and company came back, only they came back in with more animals this time. There was a lion in a business suit and a few sheep that were wearing lab coats. Judy took the time to ask me some questions and answer some of my own. They then asked me some more questions about myself, like what was it like where I was from? What was my job like, my dietary needs and so on so forth. They were surprised when they found out I that the meat I eat is fish, I explain that most of my diet is primarily seafood, except for shrimp, that shit gives me the hurls every time, I continue to explain about my diet, but they said it shouldn't be a problem, saying tha fish is what the predators of Zootopia eat mainly.

The only thing they really couldn't tell me was how I initially got here. Their only lead was that it had something to do with the strange portal that several animals saw. Otherwise I just had to accept it as what it was. I'm lucky that I'm a very calm & collective person with the way things change, It's just that this whole scenario was so much to understand, me, stuck in a world filled with anthropomorphic talking animals. There were a few things that they had to sort out though. Firstly I had caused quite a scene upon my unexpected arrival, so the public had to be addressed about my existence, and in doing that I ended up being introduced to the mayor... well I must be making history here in Zootopia.

Mayor Lionheart, I now knew his name as, had been told about my unprecedented arrival from Chief Bogo. The Chief told me it was the mayor's idea for a press conference saying he didn't want a repeat of the night howler incident or something. It was a bit awkward standing in front of hundreds of news crews at attention on stage with cameras flashing at me two days later, yeah the headlines went crazy as the day I was pranked by Mike...Shame I never got to beat his ass for that little stunt. The various reporters asked me questions about myself, about my species, and almost about everything related to me.

Another thing I had to go through was all the advance medical and legal procedure, sure I did the basic medical examination, but that was it, just the basics. First they had to quarantine me for a 2 days before the press conference to make sure I wasn't carrying anything harmful to the citizens as well as them learning all they could about my biology to help me in future. So with me being me I decided to sit tight and keep calm, Judy had told me the city had only just gone through a massive race scare scenario or something a matter of months ago, Judy was really being so kind to me, I have to repay her for her kindness.

But the thing I still try to comprehend is that the mayor wanted to make a citizen. He was really milking the praise from trying to make this city better after all the things Judy and Nick had told me, and after Bogo and Judy told Lionheart about my job and what I do, he was more than thrill in having me here, saying that a man of my skills can help the mammals of Zootopia in many ways, Wow he really was eager in making me a citizen. I was grateful for those two, they had helped me a lot that these last 5 days, but I was more grateful for Judy, she helped me more than anyone, helping me with all this weight that was just dumped on me so suddenly.

I want to talk about Judy, I swear that rabbit has done nothing but help me, during my five days in a quarantine room, she and Nick visited me, I wonder why I feel so strange when I'm with that rabbit, I can't explain it.

When I finally got out, I requested that they gave me all the gear, my rifle, my pistol, my pack, everything. Bogo wasn't really happy with my request but I managed to talk the big buffalo in saying I would only use my weapons in self defense. Mayor Lionheart even chipped in and backed me up. Of course, they told me that I needed to hand over my grenades which I happily obliged.

Bogo was still pissed about it though...

Hey' me being the only human here, I ain't taking in chances, If some mugger tries to rob me, or some assholes want to start a fight with me, they'll be all leaving in body bags.

When I got out of the I realize something...I had no place to go to, I mean what the hell was I suppose to do? Go back and tell me them to let me stay in that room for a few more days until I find some place to call home? I mean sure, during my times with the SEALS I slept in very rough places, but I think I rather be sleeping a comfy bed, or hell, even a damn couch, then Guess who came to my rescue...

* * *

 **~Daniels POV, a day ago~**

I finally left that hospital, Christ it felt like I was in there for a goddamn eternity, Well I guess it was worth it, I mean these animals are just trying to understand and study me, since I was the only one of my kind. Letting out a sigh, I picked my pack, putting on my back, holstering my rifle holster on my left shoulder, I was about to leave until I realized something...

 _Where the hell am I supposed to go?!_

I totally forgot about where will I stay, or better yet a permanent home for me, I can't go to a hotel, one, I don't have any Zootopian currency on me, two, The majority of the animals still felt frighten towards me. I groaned in annoyance, I sure don't want to sleep on the ground in some alleyway, I have slept on the ground for too long, a nice bed, or even a freaking couch would do.

After a few minutes passed of me just thinking on where should I go, I hear the sounds of soft footsteps fast approaching. I held my breath and let out a sigh as the footsteps stopped, and by the sound of it, stopped close to me, maybe even in behind me. Then I heard a familiar female voice.

"Hey, Victor I just saw you standing still, are you ok?''

I didn't say anything, just stood there, my mind still trying to process this, Is this really where I'm going live now? To start a new life?

My thoughts were cut short as I felt a a soft tap on my arm, I turned to see Judy, she was still in her police uniform, her ears flopped backwards, her eyes, that looked at me with genuine concern.

Again, those violet eyes piercing my own, I smile at Judy, "I'm fine Judy." I said trying to assure her that I was fine but in reality I was not, I guess I didn't want her to worry about me.

the look she give me knew that I wasn't okay, she placed her on her hips and gave a look that says 'Your not fine, admit it' she than said "You don't have a place to stay for the night?"

I just sighed, I shook my head, "No, I don't. Nowhere."

I glanced up at the sky. It would surely be dark in a few short hours. probably 3 hours until it get's dark, and I didn't have a place to sleep for the night. Maybe I'll just go to an alley and sleep out the night on the hard ground. I'm sure in the dark the animals would think I was just some animal bum and pay no attention to me, besides, I'm use to sleeping on the ground. However, my thoughts were interrupted when Judy pounded her fist on my arm with a determined frown, causing me to look at her.

"You don't have a place to stay?! Well that's not going to happen…not on my watch!"

I looked at her, how can someone be so caring towards me, a stranger she only knew for 5 days, I have met my share of kind-hearted people, but she definitely takes the prize for being the nicest being, I started at her for 3 seconds before speaking. "Do you know of a shelter or an Inn that I could stay for the night?''

"Even better!" Judy beamed. "You can just stay with me for the night!"

 _Wait...What?!_

My eyes widened a bit and my jaw slightly dropped, it was so rare for me to be shocked that far. I could hardly believe that she, the rabbit officer I have known for only 5 days would let me, a human and a complete stranger stay at her house. "No I couldn't. I don't want to be a burden to you."

Judy replied, "You won't' be a burden at all Victor! It'll be nice to have company over. It'd be like a sleepover!'' Judy calmed down a bit. "I insist you stay with me for the night. If not, I might take it as an insult."

 _Oh, using tricks Officer Hopps_

I thought for a moment, that last thing I wanted to do was cause her any sort of insult or offence, especially after she was being so kind to me. I finally nodded. "Thank you Officer Hopps, I don't know what to say…"

"You can start by calling me Judy. After all, we're friends now aren't we?"

 _Friends...There's word I'm happy to hear._

After thinking about it, I guessed that we were friends, she did help me this past 5 days, I just smiled and nodded. The kind bunny bounced in joy. "Then it's settled! You'll stay with me for the night. This'll be fun. I've always wanted to cook for some one!"

 _Geez, Are we married Already?_

Judy's comment hit me, The last time someone cooked for me was my mother when I stayed for the holidays last year. I looked at Judy, who was smiling at me, "So we're taking your ride?' I then spoke.

Judy shook her head, "Even better, We'll be taking the B train to Meadowgrove Lane, where my apartment is,'' Judy informed with that friendly smile of hers.

I nodded, "Sounds great to me.", I followed her, pack still behind my back, rifle still holster on my shoulder, we made ideal conversation while we walked from the hospital

Judy led me down the street where we eventually went down a flight of stairs to the subway underground. Unfortunately, there were quite a few animals down here and it wasn't long before I was met with shocked stares and murmured whispers, some of them back away from me, some steered clear from me, I sighed.

We waited for about five minutes, five minuets of constant stares at me before the sound of the subway train sped by, numerous of passenger cars passing by in a blue train before slowing down and finally stopping. When the doors opened, Judy and I along with some other animals boarded and we took our seats. As the last few animals came on, a sort of double Bing sound was heard before the doors closed and we jerked forwards, heading to our destination. At the journey was mostly quiet, though Judy and I did made some conversation along the way. During the journey, I looked down the car to see animals just watching me, perplexed expressions on their faces. I calmly sighed and slumped down in my seat, keeping my gear close to me, not wanting some poor animals shooting itself. We've made about eight stops before Judy hopped up energetically and spoke to me when we've came to the ninth stop.

"Alright! This is our stop! Let's move!"

"Finally!" I muttered to myself, picking up my gear and my rifle, the rabbit and I got off the train. Judy led me west as we rode up an escalator before walking through a rotating gate and we were out the subway. We then went east as we walked along the lit sidewalk. Due to the hour, there was little activity going on. We've passed by shops and cafes that were preparing to close up for the night, I even spotted a honey badger locking up what appeared to be a flower shop before turning to walk down the street into the night. We eventually walked among some connected houses and apartment buildings, spotting a few animals sitting about on their booths, smoking, talking, drinking, or just enjoying the cool night air. After nearly about ten minutes Judy turned and walked me up the stairs to an apartment building.

"Here we are! My place. Well soon to be my place when we get inside!"

"Let me get that for you Judy,'' I spoke, walking up passed her and opening the door for her.

"Oh! What a gentleman, thank you," thanked Judy, giving me a grateful and touched smile.

"No problem. Shall we?" I smiled back.

I followed Judy up some stairs, climbing until we reached the fourth floor. We went down the quiet hallway, passing by doors with bronze numbers upon them. "405…406…407 and…408! We're here!'' Judy chimed.

As she took out her key to unlock the door, I noticed a purple door mat with the word 'Welcome' spelled nicely with orange carrots.

I couldn't help but smirk at the welcoming mat and with a turn of the key, Judy opened the door and I followed her inside. "Finally! Welcome to Hopps residence Victor!'' Judy greeted enthusiastically as she turned on the lights.

 _This is it. The start of a new life_

Needless to say I was quite surprised by my new friend's apartment as I walked around, instantly inhaling the sweet scent of what was most likely lavender. It seemed rather spacious, having, more than enough room for the both of us to move around in. In the living room was a couch back against the wall with three pillows and a blanket folded delicately in the center. A recliner sat close to the couch, a small brown table in between the two with three picture frames on top it. On the other side of the couch was another small table with a purple lamp upon it. On the other side of the room was a large, mahogany cabinet with a flat screen T.V resting in the center with a DVD player next to it. The walls were a light shade of lime green with white paw prints going about in design. I saw colorful flowers at the window in front of a balcony as well as a rectangular brown table with magazines stacked neatly on the surface top and two remote controls each for the T.V and DVD player no doubt. Not far from the living room was the kitchen in which there was a small table next to the wall. I spotted a white refrigerator along with a white microwave on the counter next to a white topped stove. There were dishes that were spotless and placed neatly on the right side of the sink within a rack while a wooden block housing knives with red bases was next to the microwave. On the stove was a red tea kettle and on the door to the pantry was a cute little sign that read

 _ **"Good food…good friends…good times."**_

In all, the apartment was bright, warm, cozy, and comfortably. Definitely a place one would one to go back to after having a long, tiring, and frankly awkward day. Judy walked passed me and placed her keys on the counter. "I know it might not be much, but its home. I hope you like it?"

I removed my Kevlar vest, setting it on the couch, I laid my pack and my rifle on a couch too, I then turned to her and smile. "Oh no it's perfect! And I love your house Judy.''

This made Judy smile warmly, shifting her eyes away briefly while stroking her folded back ears, only for them to spring up. "Oh! You must be hungry aren't you? I bet your tired of eating hospital food."

Before I could answer, my stomach growled loudly, causing me to give an embarrassed look to my hostess. "I guess that's a yes!" Judy laughed. "But don't worry, I fix something up in no time. Just give me one second and please make yourself at home!"

Judy turned and headed to the kitchen as I took a seat on her couch next to my gear, I looked at my pack for a while, I'll organize my gear tomorrow, right now I feel like just relaxing.

"Hope you're not a picky eater Victor. I'm sorry, I should've asked you on the way home," Judy said with an uncertain wince.

"I'll eat anything," I answered truthfully. "When I'm hungry, anything will do."

Judy sighed, apparently relieved."Oh good! Because I've got nothing but vegetables here. Rabbit after all. How does vegetable soup sound?"

"That sounds great!" I spoke up, smiling at her.

"Okay then! Vegetable soup coming right up! Oh! Let me turn of the T.V. for you."

The grey bunny came over and turned on the T.V. after a short moment the black screen came to life and Judy went back bounced back into the kitchen. Soon I heard pots rattling, vegetables, being cut, and finally an enticing aroma filled the air that caused my mouth to water while Judy hummed a cheery tune. I eaten nothing but hospital food since coming to Zootopia and I was starving for some REAL food. Within the next thirty minutes, Judy called me over to sit at the table to eat our dinner.

"What can I get you to drink Victor" Judy asked. I have carrot juice, cranberry apple juice, milk…"

"Water would be fine,'' I answered to which she eagerly prepared and handed me a glass of the clear liquid in mere seconds.

Again like a good host, Judy served me a bowl of soup before serving herself and she sat down opposite of me. I gazed down into the bowl and saw corn, carrots, peas, potatoes, and celery all mixed in a brown broth, it's a good thing I love vegetables. "Wow, this looks really good Judy."

Judy grinned, "Well let's not sit here with tummies growling, let dig in!''

Judy picked up her spoon and began to eat her soup, blowing on it before putting it in her mouth. I too began to eat my dinner and scooped up some vegetables with the broth in my spoon. After blowing on it a couple times, I placed the contents in my mouth. Not surprisingly, it tasted just as it looked.

"Wow, this is really amazing! You're a great cook Judy!''

"Thank you,'' Judy responded. "With a family like mine, everyone needed to learn in order to help out with dinner sometimes.''

"I take it you've come from a big family then?'' I asked, eating another scoop of my soup.

Judy proudly beamed, "Sure do. After all, I do have 275 brothers and sisters!"

 _Wait...How fucking Many?!_

I nearly choked on my soup when I heard the number. "275?! Are you for real?!"

"Dead serious," Judy giggled. "I know, I get that reaction a lot, but what do you expect? My family ARE rabbits after all."

I just stared at Judy, still in total disbelief at what I just found out. 275 brothers and sister, counting her parents. Holy fucking shit how fucking horny do rabbits get? After clearing my throat, I let out a sheepish chuckle. "Sorry about that. That was pretty surprising. But hey, I bet family reunions must be a blast," I spoke, trying to bring humor to the subject.

"Trust me, you have no idea!" Judy responded.

We both shared a hearty laugh. The remainder of the dinner was mostly in silence, though we did converse every now and then. When I would finish my bowl, Judy would happily offer me more. Goddamn was I hungry, I managed to eat two more servings of that delicious soup. I thought about what had happened the last five days I was stuck in that hospital, which prompt me to ask my rabbit friend.

"Hey Judy?"

"Yes?"

"During the five days I was here, why did you all of suddenly invite me to stay with you?" I said.

Judy looked at me, and gave me a heartwarming smile, "I did it cause I know, despite your harden appearance, so are a good person at heart, I can tell."

I looked Judy with a small smile. "Do you think someone like me, someone who was trained to kill can live a perfect life here?"

"I don't know, it's all up to you,'' Judy said, shaking her head with a half shrug. "You said that you're also trained in protecting those who can't protect themselves, that it was a soldier's duty."

There was a brief moment of silence until I sighed deeply. "I hope you're right Judy."

"Oh I know am right!" the bunny answered confidently. "I have complete faith in you Victor, I know that in the end, you will always make the right choice!"

I stared at her, amazed. Despite barely knowing me, Judy was showing a lot of faith in me, showing determination and optimism that I couldn't help but admire. I gave a small but supportive smile. "Well, I will not let you down Judy."

Judy smiled softly, "Thank you Victor."

Judy casted me a fond, sweet smile when I said those words. Within the next couple of minutes Judy and I had finished our dinner. I offered to take care of the dishes in return for cooking me a dinner. She refused but I insisted and started on the dishes, earning her gratitude. Since it was just two plates, two glasses, two spoons, and a pot, doing the dishes took no time at all and before long, I was wiping down the counter, stove, and table. While I was cleaning, I heard what sounded like a shower going for a few moments until sure enough Judy came in, looking impressed with noticeable wet fur and a change of clothes. She was out of her uniform and was now wearing a black tank top with grey sweats.

"Wow! The kitchen looks great Victor! It's nice to know that I'm not the only one that cares about cleanliness."

I smirked, "It's nothing at all. I also like to have everything organized, It's something I've learn in the SEALs."

"Talk about discipline, You must have learn that a lot."

I gave a smirk at Judy, Before she spoke again.

"Well you're more than welcome use the shower! And while you're doing that, I can wash your clothes for you. It's no trouble since I need to wash my uniform any way." Judy offered.

Even though I wanted to reject the offer, I thought for a moment. These were the only clothes that I had on my back, and I didn't want them to start smelling. Thinking this, I nodded gratefully at my hostess. "That would be great Judy. Thanks."

Judy joyfully hopped to a closet and took out a blue bathrobe which was rather three sizes too big for her. "Here. While your clothes your clothes are washing, you can wear this. Nick got this for me in Super-Extra large as a joke. But now, I'm glad I kept it!"

I smirked at the too large robe. Man this Nice must be a prankster for a cop. Nevertheless I took the robe and Judy led me to her bathroom. It wasn't but it wasn't small either and it was still hot and steamy from Judy's use with that familiar sweet smell of lavender. Like the living room, that wallpaper was green with those white paw prints. On the sink was a purple tooth brush with a bottle of toothpaste next to it along with a few brushes. Over the sink was a mirror and the shower curtains were purple decorated with rabbit silhouette. This girl must love purple. Once in the bathroom. I took out my SIG, my tactical flashlight, and my combat knife, putting them somewhere safe, I didn't want Judy to get hurt, so I put them in the bathroom sink's cupboard before taking off my boots, combat fatigues, and underwear and put the robe on. Judy quickly led me to the wash room where I put my clothes with hers and I returned to the bathroom for my shower. I decide to take a quick shower, fearing that it would be rude to stay in for too long in a guest's house. With the lavender scented body wash the only one in the shower, I had no choice but to use it, but…Damn did it smell good! After rinsing my body, I turned off the shower and hopped out, dried myself off and put the robe back on.

I stepped out into the living room where I found Judy putting the finishing touches of making a fold out bed from her couch. I heard that familiar sound of a washing machine in operation as it washed our clothes. "And there you go! One comfy bed for the guest!" Judy announced. "I'm just glad that you appeared now and not last year. The apartment I first had wasn't nearly as big as this one."

"Well I'm just grateful that I won't have to sleep in an alley or on the ground tonight," I replied.

"That wasn't going to happen. There was no way I'd ever let a new friend of mine sleep on the streets!"

I gave Judy a thankful smile. "You're too kind Judy."

Judy and I engaged in talk, completely lost in conversation. Eventually, the buzz of the washing machine knock us out of our conversation and Judy went over to put the clothes in the dryer.

"Here we go! Now that they're in the dryer I can get ready for bed." The bunny chirped.

I gazed at the clock to see that it was already Ten. Wow, I guess time does fly when you're in good company. "Having an early morning tomorrow?" I asked.

Judy nodded. "Uh huh. Waking up at six."

Six am wasn't really an alarming time to me. I was more than used to waking up at hours earlier than that, or waking up tot he sound of enemy gunfire, I'm glad I can finally sleep in peace with out sleeping with both my eyes open.

"I have to go in at eight, but I'm meeting up with Nick for some breakfast beforehand. Oh! You should come with us!"

"Oh no, I don't want to be a nuisance" I tried to turn down.

"You're not a nuisance," Judy said looking at me sweetly. "I really like the time we've spent together. And I'm sure Nick will like to know you better."

After giving it a second thought, I gave Judy a small smile. "Okay Judy, if you insist…I would love to join you tomorrow."

The energetic bunny officer bounced happily in her place. "Great! Would you like me to wake you up?"

I shook my head. "No need Judy, I'm use to waking up very early."

"Ok then…six o'clock it is. Better get some shut eye. Being a police officer can really take it out of you. And I bet being stuck in that lab takes it out of you more."

"Yeah, for real," I chuckled before letting my face fell in thought.

Seeing this, Judy tilted her head with concern. "Victor? What is it? Is something wrong?"she asked sitting down next to me on the bed.

After a moments pondering, I finally answered. "I just….I really can't thank you enough for what you did for me today. I mean here I am a stranger…practically an alien beyond your species and yet you still had the kindness to open your home to me. I just…thank you Judy. Thank you so much."

Judy looked at me with her large, purple eyes and gave me a warm smile. "It's really nothing to thank me for Victor. You were lost when you came to this world and you needed help. And, just like you, I would never turn my back on those that needs help. I'm happy to open up my home to you. As a police officer, it is my duty to serve and protect those that needs it….animal or human. And I will do that duty, just like how you did your duty back in your world."

I just looked at her, astonished at the commitment to her line of work. I just breathed deeply, shaking my head as I held out a hand for her to shake. "Judy…thank you."

What happened next surprised me for instead of shaking my hand, Judy pulled me in for a friendly hug. Though shocked at the gesture, I then gladly returned it, wrapping my arms around her. This…this was kindness by which I've had never received before, kindness that only a few people have shown me in my line of work. In just a few days of coming to this strange world, I met someone that took noticed of me, was worried for me, took pity on me, and gave me food and a warm place to stay for the nice when all others looked at me like I was some sort of dangerous, strange creature. Just pure…unquestionably kindness. Kindness, from the very first friend I made today. With all these things running through my mind, I finally truly realized the hospitality and generosity that Judy gave me and I couldn't stop my vision from going blurry as tears began to sting my eyes and I gritted my teeth, I'm a goddamn Navy SEAL, and here I am crying like a child. Judy rubbed my back as she whispered tenderly.

"Everything's going to be alright. You'll see."

I could only nod in response. After a more moments, we broke the hug as Judy gazed at me. She must've noticed my wet eyes since she asked, "What's wrong? You're eyes seem…puffy."

"Oh it's nothing!" I lied, wiping my eyes. "I guess I must be more tired than I thought. I'm fine really, in fact…this is the beast I've felt since I arrived in this world."

Judy smiled contently, "I'm glad to hear that. Well I'll let you get some sleep. If you need anything, ANYTHING at all, I'm just down the hall."

"Thanks Judy. Goodnight."

"Goodnight Victor. Sweet dreams," Judy then give me a kiss on my left cheek, gave me one last, lovely smile before walking away, the sound of a door closing was heard shortly after.

I just stood still a shock, she kissed me...I gently touch my left cheek, I couldn't find the words to describe this moment.

With nothing left to do I went across the room and turned off the lights, darkening the room, I went to the bathroom to recover the hidden gear I left there. A pale light entered from the window which gave me just enough light to make my way to the bed without bumping into anything. I laid the SIG, the combat knife, and the flashlight on the table. I then got to my bed, I drew the covers over me as I laid my head down on the pillow….so comfortable. I stared up in the darkness for quite a while. In all honesty, I was thinking of my home, my team. As much as I was grateful to Judy for letting me stay here, I couldn't help but go back thinking, Is this my new life? Is this where I'll spend the rest of my days until I die of old age? Could I even get home? As much as I want to go back to my world, I can't help but feel like this is just the beginning...of my new life.

As they say in the SEALS,

 _"The only easy day was yesterday."_

* * *

 ** _Present_** ** _Day_**

I checked my watch, **2:30** , I couldn't sleep good, my mind went back to what Judy said, _"I have complete faith in you Victor, I know that in the end, you will always make the right choice!"_

Those words kept hitting me, then there was the kiss Judy gave me. I sigh, quietly got up, made my way to the window. I looked out, the city of Zootopia, where anyone can be anything. I turned and looked at my gear, my rifle, my pistol. Zootopia is now my new home, I will protect my new home from any scum that threatens the innocent, I will also protect the rabbit that show me so much kindness, I turned my head to the direction of Judy's room.

 _"I will protect you, Judy."_

* * *

 _ **AN: That was the longest chapter I have ever written, I'm open to criticism and the like, also if you do see any spelling mistakes etc plus be willing to point them out, thank you, so anyways onto the next chapter, peace out.**_


End file.
